Rest in Peace
by Lost in Crimson
Summary: When Presea is in the Sky Terrace, a memory of her childhood comes back to her. Oneshot


This is a fic in Presea's POV, when she's looking at her little sister's grave on the Sky Terrace of the Leranzo Company. It's shorter than I expected...

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia (Namco does --).

"Can you believe it, Alicia?" I asked softly. To others, they probably would have thought I was crazy, but to me, this grave was Alicia. "I'm 28 now." I sighed deeply, looking at my hands. I still look like a twelve-year-old...

Now, I wish Alicia still had her conscience, so I could still talk to her, tell her about the journey I went on, ask her about what it was like serving Regal. And so much more...but I can't. She's dead, and nothing I can do will change that. As I stare at the gravestone before me, it reminds me of a memory...

_I sat down on the steps of my house, looking at the children playing before me. It was exhausting, babysitting triplets, but fun. I smiled as my little sister Alicia tagged one of the other kids, and started running away as fast as she could. The person 'It' ran up to his twin sister, and pushed her rather roughly. She fell to the ground in a heap and started crying._

"_Tag, you're it!" The boy cried proudly, not noticing he had pushed her down. He started running towards the other kids, including Alicia. I shook my head, and went to help the girl who lay crying, clutching her knee._

"_Where does it hurt?" I asked her gently, raising the girl into a sitting position. She pointed to the knee she was holding, then to her elbow. I raised her dress slightly to see that the skin had scraped and bleeding. It wasn't a severe injury. The girl's elbow was simply scratched. I looked around for someone to watch the children._

"_Alicia!" I called. My dear little sister ran towards me. "Could you watch the other two for a few minutes?" Alicia nodded, and I ran into the house for some bandages and a wet handkerchief._

"_Don't worry, you'll be alright," I heard Alicia saying soothingly to the little girl as I came out. What a good servant she'll be for the Duke Bryant..._

_That thought made my heart heavy. I didn't want my little sister to leave for a job so soon...she wasn't even ten! She had to leave tomorrow, too...I hadn't thought about that. I wish I had made this day special for her, but all I had done today was ask her to help me baby sit. _

"_Here you go," I told the girl before wrapping her knee in a bandage and draping the cool cloth on her elbow to sooth the pain. "See, no problem." The girl nodded._

"_Thank you, Presea, Alicia!" She smiled and giggled. Alicia helped her stand and walk into our house. I called the other two kids in for dinner._

_When I went inside after the two identical boys, Alicia was already serving the lasagna she made. I couldn't cook very well, so normally my sister made the meals._

"_Can I have a word?" I asked Alicia. She nodded, and followed me cheerfully into the next room._

"_I'm sorry this day couldn't be special for you Alicia," I started. "Since you're leaving tomorrow..." I couldn't think of anything else to say. How can I tell my little sister goodbye? Alicia shook her head._

"_No, big sister. I may be leaving, but not forever." My dear sister smiled. "Besides, you might be able to visit me sometime later, right? Just go to Altamira!" I sighed._

"_I can't, Alicia. Daddy's sick; I have to take his job." Seeing Alicia's crestfallen face, I hastily added, "But I'll try to visit!" Alicia nodded slowly, flashed me a quick smile, then went to give the children drinks. I stood in the room, staring at the person lying in the bed in the corner of the room._

_How I want to visit you, Alicia...if I were given the chance, I would have visited you every single day you worked in the Duke Bryant's home._

_When the children left with their parents that night, Alicia and I sat down on the porch. I took in the peace and quiet of the night air. Alicia sat close to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled, cherishing the last time we would be like this._

_How I'll miss you, Alicia...I'll miss you every single day when you leave this quiet village._

"_Presea?" I looked at Alicia, who had her eyes closed, a sleepy expression on her face. I smiled._

"_Yes, Alicia?" Alicia smiled._

"_Can you do me a favor?" I will do anything you wish, Alicia...anything on this night._

"_Of course." I stared into the darkness._

"_Can you sing me the song you always sang to the other kids when they stay over at our place?" I nodded, and sang in the best voice I could manage. When I finished, I saw an Alicia sleeping peacefully on my shoulder._

_The next day, when she left, I felt like I would never be the same again._

That memory of that peaceful night faded away, and I was left staring at the grave.

"Rest in peace, Alicia."


End file.
